


His Possession

by Nethvester



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dominant/Submissive, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nethvester/pseuds/Nethvester
Summary: The Finder Series (Viewfinder), is written by, illustrated by, and belongs to Yamane Ayano. I own none of her characters and make no money from this fan fiction.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	His Possession

He looked down at his new acquisition. Long toned legs led up to a plump behind. Slim fingers and delicate hands were attached to equally delicate wrists and willowy arms led to narrow shoulders where a slender neck held up a silvery blonde crowned head. His new pet had blue, green eyes that changed with his mood, which was very interesting given the expressiveness of his ears and tail. Right now the eyes scowled up at him, in what he determined the creature must believe was its fiercest glare, while the creatures ears were laid flat atop his head. The long sliver furred tail ended in dark gray and thumped rhythmically against the white stone.  
  
He walked around the gift kneeling on the marble floor of his penthouse entryway. His second had just left after all but reading the owner's manual verbatim to him. That book was now stored with several other documents in his personal tablet laying on a side table among several wrapped packages that had arrived with his new pet. The manual wasn't necessary. He'd spent months researching the company his acquisition came from before initiating the hostile takeover.  
  
He'd not originally taken over the company to acquire one of its products for his self. He had taken it over because he knew the previous owners were incompetent and that not only could he run the company better he could utilize the very creation in front of him in never before imagined ways.  
  
Regardless of his original intuition, it was accept the gift from his second or face the real possibility the man would leave his organization. His second was as integral to keeping his organization afloat as he was. So when his second had arrived and presented him with a pet with which he was to relieve his stress he'd not argued.  
  
The product before him was controversial and the previous owners of the company that made them had allowed themselves to be swayed by the potential backlash of the more liberal members of their planetoid. He did not have those qualms; the personal opinion of others did not matter to him. He neither wanted nor needed anyone else's good graces though much of New Tokyo needed his.  
  
So he acquired the manufacturing company and added what at the time were meager profits to his ever growing portfolio. Immediately after purchase he instructed the research department to perfect their product. It had taken nearly eight years, but if what knelt in front of him was even a tenth of what the scientist promised then even the tripling of the original profits he had achieved since the purchase were about to be excessively exceeded.  
  
He went and poured himself a stiff drink smirking when the product sighed audibly with an exaggerated huff of his shoulders. However, he didn't try to rise or move from the place he'd instructed him to kneel when he arrived. In fact other than tail, shoulders and the eye roll he hadn't seen, but was certain had accompanied the sigh, the product hadn't moved a muscle. He was impressed. The build team had even gotten his preference in reluctance correct.  
  
He remembered filling out the nearly seventy page questioner around his wants, desires, and needs when his second had first come to him with the idea of getting a pet. He'd only picked four, obedient but not docile, delicate but not fragile, naive but not stupid and the most important loyal but not fanatical. He was certain that his second had added several other secondary traits and talents before sending it back to the scientists.  
  
He settled into the large overstuffed chair facing the most expensive view in New Tokyo. His penthouse was high enough that shield protecting the small planetoid from the nearby solar radiation was beautifully colored and shimmered in pulsing waves. It gave little light though his people had long adapted to the artificially generated sunlight.  
  
The product started muttering, not loud enough for anyone to understand the actual words but the irritation in them came across clearly. He chuckled. In truth he nearly laughed. His persona secretary would be appalled. In the nearly hundred years they'd known each other the man had probably only heard him laugh a handful of time, each right before he'd brutally slaughtered his competition, sometimes literally.  
  
The muttering got slightly louder and he finally made out a complete sentence. "Does the bastard know how hard marble is?"  
  
He caught his next chuckle before it gained freedom but he couldn't remove the satisfied smirk from his lips. He'd been right to invest so heavily in the research. "Come here." He watched as his gift rose smoothly from his knees and all but glided across the cold grey marble of the entry way onto the thick, deep pile cream rug that covered the bulk of the general living space. He came to a stop directly in front of him a scowl on his lips, ears flat against his head, and defiance in his eyes. He must been exerting a significant amount of control to prevent his tail from lashing for the tip was all but whipping.  
  
He picked up his tablet and scrolled through several pieces of information before he looked back at what had once been human in front of him. The boy, at least to him regardless of his twenty-three years of life, had not had it easy. He had been born to transients who had left him behind when their next chance to hop planets had come. He'd been barely four when he was found rooting through garbage by the New Tokyo Security Force.  
  
Like all abandoned children, almost exclusively humans when one looked at the numbers, the child had been taken to the local government group home. It was nominally an orphanage, though to his knowledge no one ever adopted a human. There the boy had been clothed, fed, taught to read and write, as well as basic mathematics. He was instructed in serviceable skills and given the reports was actually quite skilled in the kitchen as well as being a passible house keeper. Traits that he noticed his second had the scientists enhance.  
  
Once the boy turned fifteen he was provided with two sets of clothing, one each for the two seasons their planetoid had, and set to the vagrant care facility. He'd lived there while trying to find work for nearly six months before he had been arrested for assaulting a New Tokyo citizen. Apparently the boy was moved to act when a group of teenagers began physically abusing one of the elder humans panhandling on the street. That had cost him two years of Cryogenic freezing. Two years of his life spent with his body and mind shut away from the rest of the universe.  
  
When he got out he was put to work on the cleaning staff of the Cryogenic Facility. He apparently worked and lived quietly until he had felt compelled to report the facilities supposed abuse of their inmates. He was caught tampering with the security equipment. It was an offense considered treason given the facility was located inside the only military installation their planetoid maintained. He'd been lucky he was not even yet eighteen for had he been twenty-one the courts would have handed down death and had him jettisoned from the planetoid's air locks. The boy however had been set to serve out what would have been most of his natural lifespan in Cryogenic lock up, fifty years was a long time for humans.  
  
That was how he'd acquired him, or he should say his company had acquired him. Inmates in Cryo had very few rights under New Tokyo laws. Other than an assurance that they would survive the freezing process they actually didn't have any which for companies like his was a boon. The planetoid had very little in the way of animal life. All of it had been transferred to the little watery rock innumerable centuries in the past when earth had sent out its first generational ships to colonize the universe.  
  
This meant that animal testing of new products, drugs, and equipment was forbidden under New Tokyo's laws. Testing on criminals was not. The only rule was that the inmate had to volunteer. Not that all of them utilized actually did. It was that abuse that his gift had been trying to expose. Though, according to the records, personally verified by his second, this boy had volunteered for his company's alteration of him.  
  
He looked up at the boy. He knew that the boy had been in what was essentially a modified cryo-chamber for almost five years. While there, thousands of microscopic nanites had been introduced to his system. Specialized body modification surgery had been performed and psychological modifications completed. Though asleep for much of it, he'd been awake for the last several months while he underwent the last of his training. According to his scientist the boy was now perfect.  
  
The boy glared harder at him, huffed, and the turned his gaze to the spectacular view the penthouse's floor to ceiling windows gave him. He had to contain another chuckle as he pointedly ignored the boy's prod for attention and continued to peruse the finer details of the boy's history.  
  
THe boy seemed to have been destined for lock up if the juvenile center's reports held any truth. Disciplined for fighting at seven, stealing at eight, nine, and ten, as well as two years spent in solitary from eleven to thirteen for once again attacking a New Tokyo citizen.  
  
Each report contained the boy's testimony with reasons for his behavior. Each theft had been food and his reasoning was always the same. He ascertained that if the center fed the children better they wouldn't be hungry enough to steal. The punishments had been harsher than normal for his age because of what the center claimed were intentional acts of defiance and the boy had claimed were self-defense. It appeared that the boy had, at eleven, bit and clawed a member of the center's staff that had been sneaking into the boy's dormitory after curfew. He found himself biting back another chuckle.  
  
He quickly scanned the rest of the report. He had an important meeting in about two hours and he was a responsible enough pet owner that he wanted his new toy to be settled before he left for the office. He placed the tablet back down on the nearby table and watched the boy for several seconds.  
  
He was still looking out of the windows. His expression had softened and his ears were alert and wiggling about to catch the sounds of the penthouse. He was certain that the boy knew he'd sat the tablet down, but he was stubborn. His prod for attention had gone unanswered. From the boy's earlier comments alone he knew the boy didn't like being disregarded. He had clearly determined that if he was going to be ignored then he would act like he didn't notice the perpetrator in retaliation.  
  
He cleared his throat. When the boy looked at him again the eyes had once again narrowed and the ears flattened. He could see the boy struggle with telling him off. "Kneel on the floor at my feet, Kitten."  
  
The boy knelt, feet top flat on the floor with his toes straight. He placed his hands flat on his thighs fingers spread over but not gripping his knees. His kept his torso straight and his head held high. Were it not for the fact the boy looked him directly in the eye he'd have assumed the perfect pose.  
  
He pulled one of the packages from the small pile next to his tablet as he addressed the boy, "I have very few rules. Given your intelligence I expect you to understand them quickly. First, from today forward you are personally held responsible for keeping my home clean and managing any meal I am in the penthouse for. Each week my second will conduct a surprise inspection. Should you fail to meet his exacting standards you will be punished"  
  
He pulled the leather strips in the package out as he spoke checking each one for stiffness and rough patches. His toy would carry his marks but he would not allow the beauty before him to be marred by inferior products which could scrape and irritate the soft skin. "Second, while I expect you to be at my beck and call I will not be able to spend every hour of the day with you. As I do not tolerate idleness, I expect you to find a productive activity to fill any other wise idle hours. According to your papers you have shown some talent as a graphic artist; I will provide instructors and you will practice your talent."  
  
The boy started to open his mouth, but he stalled what he could feel would be at least a snarky if not completely disrespectful questions or response by saying. "Raise your arms over your head, hands pointed upwards." The boy's mouth snapped shut as he followed the directions. "Third, you will be taught to protect yourself. You will have guards whenever you leave the penthouse for errands or by my side. However, I will not have my pet defenseless when a smattering of skills would aid you should we ever get separated. Along with this you will have a regular regimented exercise." He smoothed his hands over the tone legs now in his eye sight smirking when the cool skin pebbled beneath his hands.  
  
It was a simple matter of threading the boy's arms through the leather straps and sliding the harness over the boy's smooth chest. As he settled the leather in place and buckled it closed he felt compelled to comment on the color next to the boy's skin, "I like this color against your skin. I typically prefer black but the teal and silver brings out your eyes and complements the darker color on the tip of your tail and ears." He reached up and gently brushed the tips of the silver furred and oh so expressive ears on the top of the boy's head. He had to fight another chuckle when the boy glared fiercely while pressing his head into his palm.  
  
When the boy caught himself doing it and then all but jerked his head away, he nearly chuckled again. Instead he cleared his throat and pulled out the second half of the boy's harness, "Stand up."  
  
The boy stood, his arms remaining straight over his head as he rose. The look he gave him let him know just what his pet thought about not being given permission to lower them. He once again ignored the impertinence, "Fourth and this is most important one, when I give you an order I expect you to follow it, immediately. So far you've been excellent with your obedience. There will be times though I instruct you to do things you will not like and I expect you to follow them anyway."  
  
He took the second part of the harness and had the boy step into it. He slid the leather up long legs until it rest correctly on the boy's thighs, hips, and waist. He adjusted the leather about the boy's genitals insuring it didn't pinch or pull and then he buckled the bottom to the top. When he was certain that each buckle was secure he pressed his thumb against the bio locks. Sounds of audible clicking could be heard in the room.  
  
The boy flinched at the sound but he ignored the response, instead focusing on securing the straps that went about the boy's ankles and calves. They too made audible clicks when he locked them in place. "Lower your hands and hold out your wrists to me, palms up."  
  
The boy was slower to follow these directions and this time he directed his gaze back to the view out of the window. The gaze had changed. The fear now coursing through boy's system was clear. He acted as if he did not notice and he slipped the cuffs onto slender wrists and locked them. He removed soft cotton shorts from another package on the table and helped his pet step into them. The shorts were a very dark grey almost the same color as the dark tips of the boy's ears and tail. They were also specially made so that they rode low on his pet's hips and contained a slit to account for his tail.  
  
"There is other clothing in the closet for when you accompany me or must run errands. While in the penthouse, though, I would like you to remain in only these. You are allowed to add socks for warmth and an apron and shirt for safety when cooking."  
  
He held up the last piece of the outfit the boy's eyes got wider before he quickly lowered his gaze to the floor. He paused before putting it on the boy. There was a lot of significance in the piece and though he'd keep his pet regardless he had the sudden need to know why the boy had volunteered. , "Before I place this one on you I need you to answer a question."  
  
The boy looked back at him warily then nodded. He motioned to the floor,"kneel." He waited until the boy had knelt and he could capture his pet's eyes, "Why did you volunteer?"  
  
The boy's eyes got impossibly wide and his limbs actually trembled as he shakily replied, "They promised someone would want to keep me."  
  
Asami clicked the teal collar about his pet's neck and locked it. Then he pulled the boy into his lap and stroked his soft ears. "I will keep you, Takaba Akihito, from now until forever." 


End file.
